Tracheal intubination has previously been utilized to provide an unobstructed air passage to a patient's lungs. Tracheal intubination is frequently done under emergency circumstances which are not optimal. It has previously been recognized that is necessary to have a tracheal tube bend around the patient's epiglottis and move from the patient's pharynx into the larynx at the upper end of the patient's trachea rather than into the patient's esophagus. However, it is difficult for a person inserting the tracheal tube to know where the leading end portion of the tracheal tube is located relative to the patient's larynx.
Various methods and devices for assisting in tracheal intubination are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,832,020; 4,865,586; 4,913,139; 5,353,787; 5,235,970; 5,560,351; and 5,694,929.